Meeting You Once Again
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: Sequel to Never Give Up Hope! Syaoron is back and everything will be okay, right? Read to find out!


**Hi!! Welcome to my all new story! Sequel to Never Give Up Hope!! Please RR!!**

**Disclaimers: CCS/CC is not mine! They are owned by CLAMP!! Please don't sue me! I'm just a fan who loved writing a fic about Sakura and Syaoron!!**

**Oh, and after you read this story and you reviewd, please read my other stories!!! Thanks!**

**_Syaoron: Can you please stop babbling and can we pelase get one with the story?_**

**_Me: Oh you shush! This is my story and I could absolutely anything to it!_**

**_Sakura: Syaoron is right you know, we should get on with the story!_**

**_Me: You're just agreeing with your beloved Little Wofl because you LIKE him, much less LOVE him! (They both blushed) Ha! Thought so! And anyways let's get on with teh story!!_**

**__**

**_Meeting You Once Again_**  
  
**Sequel to Never Give Up Hope**  
  
_**Never Give Up Hope**  
  
_ "Don't worry Sakura. I promise I'll return. With the bear and ring as the token of my promise, I will return." Syaoron said with a said smile.  
  
"And with the bear and pendant, I promise that I will wait for your return." Sakura said with a hopeful smile. Syaoron bent down and kissed Sakura on the cheek. With that he walked away leaving the dazed Sakura staring after him.  
  
"I promise Syaoron. I'll wait for you no matter what, I love you." Sakura whispered in the wind. She smiled, she will never give up hope for the return of the only one she loves. "I'll always wait for you." Sakura continued. She smiled then walked away with a hopeful smile lighting her face.  
  
**_End_**  
  
**Sakura**  
  
_ "Kaijuu! Wake up!" Shouted a voice from the downstairs.  
  
"Five more minutes!" I yelled under the cover. I was frustrated! I hate it when Touya calls me 'kaijuu'! I'm 15 years old and he still calls me kaijuu! Five years being called with that hated nickname, and five years of waiting, for Syaoron's return. I sighed. I will never forget him. He's been always there for me, and I promised him I will always wait for him, and that promise I cannot break! And, he also promised that he'll come back, and I know that he'll never break a promise. I rubbed the ring that I always wore on m finger. I never took it out. I reached out for the bear that he gave me and the one I named 'Syao-kun', and hugged it. Those two things are the only things that Syaoron left me. Those are the only two things that bring all the memories of him and me. I never got the chance to tell him that I loved him. I was too scared of rejection. I was too scared of heart break.   
  
"Hurry up and you'll be late! And your stuffed animal is already down here eating your pancakes!" Touya yelled yet again. That Kero! I told 'Nii-chan and 'Tou-san about Kero when Syaoron left. Onii-chan was a little bit shock, having suspicions that Kero can talk. And well, Otou-san, let's just say that he almost got a heart attack.  
  
I got up and went for my drawer. I pulled out my uniform that consists of a red checkered skirt, a red blouse with a white collar, a blue tie with red stripes, and a red hat with blue linings. I quickly put it on and scurried downstairs.  
  
"Kero! I can't believe you ate all of my pancakes!" I shouted as soon as I saw the empty plate and a stuffed guardian with a pretty big belly.  
  
"Huh? I didn't eat it. Touya did." Kero said with an innocent look. I rolled my eyes. 'Yah right!'  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if Touya-onii-chan and Syaoron-kun is right. Sometimes I wonder if you really are a stuffed animal!" I said out loud.  
  
"Hey! I growing stuffed anim-eh I mean guardian needs lots of food you know!" Kero said in his as-a-matter-of-factly way.  
  
"Never mind! Ja! See you later! I'll be going now!" I shouted as I put on my leather shoes and headed outside.  
  
I started to walk towards Seijou High. I started to think of Syaoron. That way he walks, the way he talks, the way he frowns, the way he smiles (only at me! ),the time we spent time together, his hugs, his gentle words when I'm lonely, the way when his amber eyes light up when something good happens, his touch, the way he blushes around me (even though he doesn't know that I noticed that, I'm not THAT dense you know!), and the way he kisses. Yes, I still remember that very day when he kissed me good bye in the airport. How I miss his kisses and hugs, how I miss HIM!  
  
Finally, I reached Seijou High, being early for once! I sighed, then sat down on my desk.  
  
"Sakura!" I heard someone called from behind me. I looked around and saw my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouju running towards me.  
  
"Ohayou Tomoyo!" I greeted her.  
  
"So, how's your day been going so far?" She asked me.  
  
"It's been okay, not counting the fact that Kero ate all of my pancakes making me miss my breakfast!" I complained.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, I have something for you." Tomoyo said with a smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out a letter. She handed it to me.  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just a letter from a certain someone." Tomoyo said slyly. "Eriol gave it to me, it's for you. He doesn't want to go to your house because of your brother and that letter wasn't send at your house because your brother might rip it apart knowing exactly who write it."  
  
I looked at her curiously and opened the letter. Much to my surprise, as soon as I opened the letter an autumn scent filled the air. That scent smells familiar. I reached out for the letter and opened it, it says:  
  
_ _** Dear Sakura,  
  
Ohayou my sweet cherry blossom, I'm sorry we haven't been in contact with each other since the day I left. Gomen about that. As you may guess, it's me Syaoron. So how's it been there? Do you miss me? Of course you probably miss me, ne? But if you don't I just want to tell you that I miss you very much! I miss, the way you talk, the way you walk, the way you smiles at me, the way you cry on my shoulder the way you do everything! I miss you so much!  
  
Oh, Meiling also misses you very much. She said that since the elders won't allow us to go back there on Japan, she'll just strangle them. Like she could do that!   
  
Oh, and sorry I haven't been in contact with you since the day I left. It's just that I've been busy with training and everything that I couldn't find the time to write you a letter, even though I want to. And if I do find the way to write you a letter, I wouldn't find the time to mail them. I couldn't just let my four annoying sisters to mail it, 'cause I know they'll probably open it and read everything I said there and pester me for my entire life!   
  
Okay, let's stop talking about my annoying sisters! Oh, and before I forgot there will be a surprise coming for you today. And I'm sure you'll love it! I made that surprise with the help of Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and someone that you least expect! Sorry Sakura I got to go! Ja!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Syaoron, your little wolf  
**_  
_ The boy, or should I say Syaoron looked at me and grinned. "Surprise?" He asked. I looked at him gaping and did the only thOh my god! Syaoron sent me a letter! I can't believe it! And he called me 'my sweet cherry blossom' he called me with 'MY sweet cherry blossom'! Huh!   
  
"What does he mean by surprise?" I asked Tomoyo quietly. She smiled.  
  
"Oh, it's just something that will make you flip!" She answered with a sly grin whipping out her camera.  
  
"So, I guess you read the letter already Sakura-chan?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Eriol. He walked up and put his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder making her blush.   
  
"So, what's the surprise?" I asked the two of them.  
  
"It won't be a surprise if we tell you, now would it? And in fact if we tell you the surprise, Syaoron, would kill us!" Eriol said with a sly grin, I pouted.  
  
The door opened and in went Mizuki-sensei, our homeroom teacher. She looked at me and grinned. Is she the other one that made the surprise? Nah, couldn't be!  
  
"Good morning class!" Mizuki-sensei greeted. We all greeted her back. She kept her gaze over me. Why? As like answering my question, Mizuki-sensei smiled. "We have two new students everybody." She continued. I didn't care. I just kept my gaze at the cherry blossom tree where Syaoron always sit in at lunch. I was brought back into reality when I heard my name being called out.  
  
"Hoe?" I asked nobody in particular as I looked at Mizuki-sensei's sly face.  
  
"You could sit beside Sakura." Said Mizuki-sensei to a very familiar boy at my age. He has auburn hair and amber eyes and he has a very familiar autumn scent. Could it be? No, it can't be! He's in Hong Kong! I looked beside the boy and saw a girl with raven black hair tied into two pony tails at each side of her head. She has ruby red eyes and the scent of rose. Couldn't be! It can't be them! They' are at Hong Kong and they even said that the elders won't let them back! But then again, he did say that there will be a surprise coming for me today. But-UGH! This is frustrating! Could it really be them?!  
  
I looked at Tomoyo who was grinning while recording the scene with the hated video camera. I looked at Eriol who was grinning ear to ear. I looked at all of my classmates who have a sly look on their faces. I looked at Mizuki-sensei who was a huge smile plastered on her face. There's only two things that will tell me of they're really them! I looked at the girl who was smiling holding out her wrist, and there it is the wristwatch that I gave Meiling years ago! I looked at the boy who was looking down at his shirt. I followed his gaze and there it lay the pendant that I gave Syaoron years ago! I gulped and rubbed the ring that I always wore. It is them! They're back!  
  
ing that I would do, I fainted.   
  
_**_Syaoron  
_**  
_ "You know, she took that better than I thought!" Joked Eriol looking at the unconscious form of Sakura. I didn't look convinced though, I quickly dropped my bag and rushed to the unconscious form of my beloved cherry blossom.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Wake up!" I cried desperately shaking the Card Mistress.  
  
"It's no use. She's out cold. She just fainted from shock." Meiling said coming behind me. I looked at Tomoyo who was taping the whole scene with the evil video camera! Oh, if I get my hands on that baka video camera, I'm going to tear it to pieces! I gently took Sakura's hand with mine and to my surprise I gasped. I looked at her hand and there it rest, the ring I gave her years ago!   
  
"Mizuki-sensei can I please bring Sakura to the clinic so she can be more comfortable?" I asked the teacher. She nodded. Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo looked at me expectantly, I looked at Mizuki-sensei, and she nodded. The four of us got up as I picked up my fallen beloved. I turned at Tomoyo.  
  
"If I ever see that video camera in a ten meter radius away from me, I'm going to tear it apart." I threatened Tomoyo as she quickly hid the video camera behind her back and rushed towards Eriol and hid behind his back. I shook my head and we all headed outside towards the clinic with my beloved Card Mistress sleeping peacefully in my arms._

**_Thanks for reading! Now please review and stay tune for the next chapter.! Please also read my other stories!! Oh and to tell you guys, I might just make this story a short one, like you know, three or four chapters! It's up to you guys to tell me! A short one, or a long one! You probably want a long story, but please tell me anyways! I will gladly make this story to your liking! Please review! Ja ne!_**


End file.
